Sabor a tu piel
by Noctelocusta650
Summary: Habia algo de lo que Rukia nunca hablaba ni siquiera con el, ella tenia miedo de su pasado. Ichigo se pregunta que le oculta su novia y cuando lo descubre se da cuenta lo mucho que le gusta el sabor de su piel. Fanfic para el Reto de apretura del Gotei 13: Un relato sobre el amor.


**Hola!**

 **Este One-shot participa en el Reto de apertura del Gotei 13: Un relato sobre el amor**

 **Algo importante es que generalmente los cerezos florecen en marzo-abril. Yo hice florecer antes los cerezos porque los necesitaba para mi trama. Otra cosa importante es que Ichika es hija de Renji y de Tatsuki, sin mas espero que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MIA

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sabor a tu piel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _No sabes, lo que es dejar de respirar porque no estas con una persona"…_

11/Febrero/2017 1:45 pm

En los caminos adoquinados del parque central de la ciudad de Karakura, se presenciaba un espectáculo de inigualable belleza, era la fecha en la que los arboles de sakura comenzaban a florecer dejando caer sus delicados pétalos en el piso mientras que algunos otros viajaban con el viento, el parque Furawazu además de tener vista panorámica de la cuidad y los más grandes ejemplares de los árboles, estaba cerca del hospital general.

-De verdad enana, no entiendo cómo puedes gastar tanto dinero en cosas tan ridículas como esas- el joven de cabellos naranjas señalo incrédulo el pequeño cono de helado edición limitada de Chappy que costo el doble que un cono normal y llevaba la mitad de helado- Que digo tu dinero… ¡me obligaste a comprarlo!- exclamo y como resultado se ganó un buen golpe de parte de su bonita acompañante.

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí, cruzo media ciudad y vengo a verte a todos los días- dijo con un tono orgulloso y autosuficiente que le saco una sonrisa al joven que la veía hacia abajo.

-¿No me digas que no te gusta venir a verme?- cuestiono con una sonrisa de esas que deshacían a la pequeña morena- Vamos Rukia, sabes que solo tengo esta hora libre y si no fuera porque Ishida me cubre en las noches pasaría más de doce horas en el hospital- se acercó a ella y la tomo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo- ¿No puedes ser más linda conmigo?.

La pelinegra hizo un puchero, que a él se le hizo sumamente adorable y ella le paso las manos por el cuello- ¿Quieres que sea linda?- provoco rozando sus labios con los suyos, en respuesta el asintió y ambos se besaron disfrutando el sabor y textura de los labios del otro. Cuando el beso murió, ella tan solo rio bajito antes de darle un besito en la mejilla y separase- Por cierto, tengo que volver pronto al trabajo- anuncio mientras ambos continuaron caminando tomados de la mano y ella se terminaba el pequeño cono.

El pelinaranja bufo y vio su reloj- Igual ya casi termina mi descanso, ¿por qué no dejas que Riruka se encargue de todo?.

-Ichigo- hablo en tono cansado- Sabes que no me gusta cargarle la mano- lo vio de reojo, su cabello naranja brillaba con el sol y la camisa negra que llevaba hacia un contraste increíble con la bata de doctor que no se molestó en quitar, ella sonrió amplio antes de ponerse frente suyo- ¿Por qué no vas a cenar hoy?, te preparare algo de Mentaiko.

Ichigo vio a su pequeña novia y se perdió en esos enormes ojos violetas, sus mechones negros enmarcaban su preciso rostro y el diminuto vestido rojo que usaba enmarcaba su pequeñísima cintura… la adoraba.

Ambos quedaron en que Ichigo le haría una visita a su novia esa noche y mientras ella tomaba el metro, el joven entro al imponente edificio en donde no tardó en llegar a su oficina.

-Cambia los medicamentos de Yuzuriha, que siga todas las instrucciones hasta el día de la operación- le entrego una carpeta a la enfermera, ella asintió y salió de la oficina.

De familia unida y con un padre que tenía una especialidad en cardiología, Ichigo Kurosaki era el cirujano más joven del hospital, también era el más guapo. Con su 1.80 sus músculos bien definidos y su caracterizo ceño fruncido hacia suspirar tanto a enfermeras como pacientes, sin embargo era su entrega al trabajo y su carisma lo que le habían ganado su buen nombre en el hospital.

Ichigo se recargo en su asiento y masajeo levemente su cuello, su mirada barrio su escritorio y se posó en la fotografía que estaba junto al ordenador, una bella sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al ver la imagen que mostraba a su novia, ella llevaba un vestido lila y le sonreía, sus ojos se veían más grandes, en la foto aún tenía el cabello corto y los mechones negros enmarcaban su pequeño y redondo rostro, de fondo se podía apreciar la playa y los rayos de sol hacían brillar la piel de la morena, sin darse cuenta tomo la foto y acaricio con la yema de los dedos el rostro de Rukia.

Se conocieron en la universidad y después de aceptar sentimientos, platicar mucho, salir solos y conocer hermanos celosos, habían decidido empezar una relación. Cuando lo anunciaron a sus amigos ellos solo dijeron "!por fin!" llevaban un año y medio juntos, en opinión de Ichigo el tiempo se le paso volando conocía a la perfección a su chica y sabía que le gustaba y lo que no, conocía además a los Kuchiki familia que la adopto cuando ella tenía 12 años.

Sonrió como un tonto enamorado en unos días era 14 de febrero y él ya tenía el regalo perfecto para su chica, dejo la foto en su lugar haciendo tronar sus nudillos y se puso de pie; tenía que revisar a sus pacientes. Salió del lugar y camino por los largos y blancos pasillos, como de costumbre realizo su trabajo y fue cuando salía de revisar a su paciente más joven que vio a la enfermera en turno, rodo los ojos mientras en su bello rostro se formó una mueca de fastidio.

Puso las manos en los bolsillos y camino con grandes zancadas sin embargo la alta castaña sonrió y se puso frente de el- ¿Por qué tanta prisa Ichigo?- cuestiono viéndolo con sus enormes ojos castaños.

-Kitagawa ¿no deberías estar cambiando cómodas?- la vio serio y aunque él era bastante alto, la chica frente suyo superaba el 1.70- Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames por mi primer nombre.

Ella lanzo una risa, para nada inocente y se encogió de hombros –Tal vez, pero no puedo evitarlo tenemos la misma edad y bueno quizá necesito a un buen doctor que supervise mi trabajo- anuncio y con uno de sus dedos quiso tocarlo pero él se lo impido al sujetar su mano y soltarla.

-Déjate de tonterías- su tono fue seco mientras ignoraba a la chica y al estar tan solo a unos pasos de distancia ella alzo la voz.

-Sigues estando muy tenso "doctor", avísame cuando quieras descargar tus frustraciones sexuales de una vez- su tono divertido enfureció al pelinaranja que siguió caminando cada vez más enojado y no solo con la enferma que se empeñaba en acosarlo. Si era sincero se moría de ganas por estar con su novia y era más que un mero deseo sexual quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba y lo mucho que ella significaba en su corazón, sin embargo ella siempre se mostraba reacia y evasiva a ese tipo de actividades… en algún momento considero que ella quería esperar al matrimonio pero lo que la morena tenia era algo más, algo que ni siquiera a él le había contado.

-Maldición…- murmuro mientras se revolvía el cabello, aun tenia trabajo pendiente.

oOo

El día había terminado y los últimos rayos del sol acariciaban los edificios, los tonos amarillos y naranjas se mezclaban con el azul del cielo. Rukia podía jurar que había tonos violetas también, la morena miraba el cielo desde la ventana de su sala y su mirada se enfocó en el pequeño reloj que anunciaban las 6:00 de la tarde.

Lanzo un sonoro y poco femenino bostezo, se encamino a su recamara y cambio su vestido por un sencillo blusón azul y sus calcetines de Chappy, faltaban dos horas para que su novio llegara y ella dedico el tiempo a preparar la cena y terminar el papeleo pendiente, ella era arqueóloga pero trabajaba en la biblioteca nacional, estaba todo el día rodeada de libros, fósiles y documentos importantes… era un nerd en toda la expresión de la palabra.

-Como si no lo supiera- se dijo a si misma viendo la cantidad de preguntas que tenía frente, a veces ayudaba a los estudiantes y había algunos que solo querían poner a prueba sus conocimientos.

Para cuando Ichigo llego ella ya había terminado con todos sus pendientes por lo que ambos disfrutaron de una agradable cena en la sala.

-¿Quién demonios es Carmen Miranda?- pregunto extrañado el joven, mientras degustaba su segundo plato- ¿Y porque estamos viendo eso?.

-Carmen Mirada tiene un programa llamado "Las Rocosas"- se giró a verlo- Pasaran el spot de la nueva temporada de Shingeki No Kyojin en este canal- explico como si fuera una verdad absoluta.

Ichigo solo negó en silencio- Ni siquiera sé porque me esfuerzo- el sabia a la perfección el amor de Rukia por el manga y anime, termino su plato y lo dejo en la mesa del centro, extendió su brazo y Rukia sin despegar la vista de la pantalla se acomodó en el pecho de su novio y el cerro su brazo sobre su menudo cuerpo. No paso mucho antes de que el programa terminara y el bendito spot apareciera.

-¡Tsk!, solo duro 45 segundos y ni siquiera entendí nada.

-Es porque no lees el manga- reclamo Rukia mientras recogía los platos y los llevaba a la cocina, la mirada ámbar se posó en las blancas piernas de su chica y como el blusón no alcanzaba a cubrir su trasero en su totalidad, dejo caer el rostro y soltó un suspiro cansado- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto su novia una vez que regreso y se sentó en el sillón.

El tan solo asintió alegando estar muy cansado, la morena no volvió a tocar el tema y luego ambos se tendieron en el sofá mientras veían televisión, alrededor de la media noche ambos leían del mismo libro y seguían en la misma posición solo que Ichigo acariciaba la espalda de Rukia distraídamente.

-¿Cómo se llama el autor?- pregunto el pelinaranja con voz ronca debido al sueño.

-Stieg Larsson- respondió con los ojos cerrados y la voz ligeramente pastosa, froto su mejilla contra la camisa de él que estaba desacomodada –Es sueco, me gusta como escribe pero… mierda sus libros son muy largos- lanzo una risa y enseguida su novio la acompaño.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo enana- coincidió y le beso la frente antes de dejar el libro en la mesa frente suyo- Bien, creo que es hora de que me valla- lanzo un sonoro bostezo y estiro los brazos, su novia lo observaba y sin querer sonrió triste… le encantaría que Ichigo se quedara a dormir… pero no podía, aun no era tiempo.

-Te acompaño- dijo cuando vio al pelinaranja tomar su chaqueta.

El negó- Son solo cuatro pisos hasta la entrada, además no deberías salir de esa manera- señalo la increíble cantidad de piel que mostraba, ella sonrió y alego que era capaz de defenderse, pelearon unos 15 minutos y por esa ocasión Ichigo gano la pelea justo en el momento en que ella estornudo producto de la fría madrugada.

-¿Te veo mañana en el almuerzo?- más que una pregunta era una afirmación hacia el joven que solo asintió y se despidió de ella compartiendo un beso ligero, el pelinaranja no tardo en profundizar el contacto mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior pidiendo permiso a la chica para proseguir, ella acepto el contacto y gimió bajito cuando su lengua encontró la de él pasando sus manos atrás de su nuca y enredando sus dedos en el vistoso cabello naranja, la morena se perdió en el contacto y no fue hasta que Ichigo comenzó a besar la quijada femenina e hizo la señal de besar su cuello que Rukia despertó del pequeño trance y lo alejo de ella.

-¿Nos vemos mañana, si?- le sonrió sin mucho ánimo y el solo asintió, sintiéndose una vez más excluido de la vida de su novia.

-O-

12/Febrero/2017 07:45 am.

El agua recorría su cuerpo… unas gotas traviesas se perdían en su abdomen y llegaban hasta su ombligo, cuando termino enredo su menudo cuerpo en una esponjosa toalla salió de la regadera y paso su mano por el espejo, su blanquecina piel se veía radiante y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas producto del baño caliente, no tardó mucho en lavarse los dientes y secar su cabello.

La mayoría de las mujeres suelen tener un espejo de cuerpo completo sin embargo el único espejo en el apartamento de Rukia era el del baño. Se vistió rápidamente evitando en todo momento observar su espalda desnuda poniéndose una falda tubo y una camisa azul cielo, sus tacones negros complementaron el atuendo.

Llego al trabajo alrededor de las 9:00 am y no tardó mucho en ponerse al día, ayudo incluso a Riruka pues la pobre chica parecía agobiada organizando los ficheros.

-Te lo digo Rukia no sé cómo puedes trabajar en este sitio- la chica de coletas lanzo un bufido y se acomodó sus pequeñas gafas –Este trabajo va a matarme- el comentario hizo sonreír a la morena que negó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Solo es cuestión que te acostumbres, una vez que lo haces el resto es más fácil- miro fijamente la portada de un libro. Riruka la veía como si fuera un ser de otro mundo.

-Por cierto…. ¿ya sabes que vas a hacer el 14?- dejo la pregunta al aire.

-Sí, le compre algo al tonto de Ichigo la semana pasada- como toda persona metódica la morena tenía todo previsto, giro a ver a su compañera que la veía con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta -¿Qué se supone que significa esa cara?.

-Carajo Rukia, si yo tuviera un novio como el tuyo no le quitaría las manos de encima- su pequeño grito se dejó oír en la sesión de Historia y provoco que las mejillas de Rukia se tiñeran de color rosado- ¡Por favor!, ¿no me vas a decir que nunca han hecho nada?- pregunto irónicamente volvió a acomodar las fichas en su lugar y no vio como el semblante de ella se volvió sombrío.

Su mente vago a los días que vivió en el Inuzuri, los días que vivió con Renji y sus amigos, los días que vivió junto con Bambietta y si no fuera por la voz de Riruka seguiría perdida en esos recuerdos.

Como era su costumbre Rukia tomo la línea tres del metro que la llevaría al Hospital en donde se reuniría con Ichigo pero al llegar la hora prevista él no se presentó y su celular sonaba apagado, lanzo un suspiro cansado entendiendo que era muy probable que el estuviera en cirugía.

Lo espero unos minutos pero al final decidió entrar al edificio, ella sabía en qué piso se encontraba pero cuando lo busco en su oficina él no estaba, extrañada Rukia le pregunto a una enfermera si no sabía dónde estaba.

-Debe de estar con el Doctor Ishida- señalo el pasillo- Es la última siguiendo este corredor.

-Gracias- con un gesto se despidió y camino encontrando la oficina que tenía la puerta entreabierta, camino un poco más rápido y estaba a punto de entrar pero la voz de su novio la detuvo a centímetros de tocar la puerta.

-Te digo que no es solo sexo, Rukia me oculta algo estoy seguro.

-¿No has pensado que tal vez ella en realidad quiera esperar?, estas siendo paranoico Kurosaki.

-Tal vez- coincidió el joven- Pero hay algo que ella no me está diciendo, siento como si excluyera de su vida.

-Eres un melodramático- acuso el pelinegro. Y Rukia no quiso seguir escuchando la conversación, cerró los ojos con frustración al saber ciertas las palabras de su novio, ella le estaba ocultando la parte más importante de su pasado.

La puerta se abrió y ambos varones la observaron con asombro, la morena recompuso su semblante.

-Rukia ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ichigo pasando un brazo por sus hombros- Lo siento creo que me demore demasiado.

Ella negó- Acabo de subir- mintió y vio al pelinegro- Ishida…- saludo con una sonrisa medio apagada.

-Kuchiki-san, si me disculpan también es la hora de mi descanso- se despidió de la pareja.

Ichigo noto a la morena algo tensa pero cuando le pregunto si se encontraba bien, ella solo asintió, ambos bajaron y pasearon por el parque que una vez más se encontraba lleno de pétalos rosas.

-¿Te parece bien que vallamos a cenar el lunes?, el domingo será un caos encontrar un lugar- el joven busco la mirada violeta dispuesto a perderse en ella, pero solo encontró unos ojos esquivos y lejanos.

-Sí… me parece que abrieron un nuevo lugar cerca de tu apartamento, podríamos pasarnos por ahí si quieres- su tono seco advirtió al muchacho que ella no se encontraba bien.

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto cuando se detuvo por completo y la obligo a ella a hacer lo mismo.

Se vieron a los ojos y al final fue Rukia quien desvío la mirada ligeramente– No me pasa nada.

-¿Por qué me mientes?- la tomo del mentón y la obligo a verlo- ¿Por qué no puedes decirme que es lo que pasa?- la pregunta tuvo un trasfondo que Rukia supo leer de inmediato, tocando las fibras más sensibles de ella la morena se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Qué es lo quieres saber?- pregunto y soltó todo contacto que tuvo con el- Lo sabes todo, sabes que fui adoptada por los Kuchiki, sabes que mi hermana me dejo en un orfanato no sé qué más quieres saber de mi- exclamo y su tono acusador molesto al pelinaranja.

-Sí, estoy consciente de lo que viviste- su tono fue seco, se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros –Pero te conozco Rukia, hay algo que te molesta que te inquieta y me enfurece que no me lo digas.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no hemos tenido sexo?- pregunto sus ojos estaban cristalizados y ella tuvo que cerrarlos cuando él le pregunto de que estaba hablando –Te escuche hablando con Ishida- soltó haciendo que el joven la viera con los ojos incrédulos.

-No sé qué escuchaste pero te aseguro que no es lo que crees.

-¿No?, yo creo que escuche bien Ichigo- lo miro furiosa y aun así podía sentirse un aire de tristeza y arrepentimiento entre los dos.

-Rukia mírame- pido con voz suave- No es sobre el sexo, yo te amo y lo sabes pero necesito saber qué es lo que me estas ocultando- rogo y por un momento pensó que Rukia respondería algo pero un aviso en el celular del pelinaranja advirtió que era momento de volver al trabajo.

Frustrados y anímicamente agotados ambos regresaron a sus actividades, esta vez sin ni siquiera despedirse.

-O-

13/Febrero/2017 11:45 pm…

El sábado había encontrado el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia envuelto en un mundo de cobijas y almohadas, no tenía sueño pero se negaba a salir de la cama. El día anterior había peleado con Ichigo y aunque el pelinaranja había marcado su número constantes veces ella no contesto.

Se hizo un ovillo en su cama y abrazo su pequeño conejo al reconocer su debilidad, no quería recordar su pasado no le gustaba, esa mujer la había marcado para siempre, subió su camisa de dormir y con la yema de los dedos rozo su cicatriz, esa que no se había borrado con el paso de todos esos años.

oOo

Del otro lado de la cuidad Ichigo recorría el parque Furawazu por cuarta vez, había tenido guardia la noche anterior y muy temprano en la mañana, en lugar de ir a casa se dedicó a correr por todo el parque.

Termino jadeante y sudoroso para ese momento su cuerpo le pedía un descanso, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a dárselo, respiro profundamente y estaba a punto de empezar de nuevo cuando una voz conocida lo llamo.

-¡Hey Ichigo!- saludo Renji junto con Tatsuki y su pequeña hija. El pelinaranja era amigo de ambos y aunque su hija siempre lo golpeaba en la espinilla la verdad era que agradecía verlos.

-¿Vinieron solo a ver los cerezos?- pregunto incrédulo, pues ellos tenían un dojo a las afueras de la cuidad.

Renji asintió- Solo florecen una vez y mañana todo este lugar estará lleno de adolescentes y parejas empalagosas, además Ichika quería ver florecer sakura- conto mientras veía desde la sombra del árbol donde estaban sentados a su esposa jugar con su hija.

Ichigo también le prestó atención y de inmediato pensó en cierta morena que ocupaba por completo su mente, tal acción no pasó desapercibida por el pelirrojo.

-¿Y cómo te va con Rukia?- la pregunta tuvo dos acciones el semblante de su amigo se volvió nostálgico y lanzando un suspiro termino contándole a su amigo los acontecimientos de días atrás.

-Me oculta algo Renji, estoy seguro que tiene que ver cuando ella vivía en el Inuzuri- el semblante de Ichigo casi hace reír al pelirrojo.

-Quizá es algo que no quiere contarte.

-¿Pero porque?- exclamo frustrado- Sea lo que sea la tiene mal, siempre que intento sacar el tema ella pone esa mirada tan nostálgica… quisiera hacer algo para ayudarla pero no sé qué.

Renji sonrió sin muchas ganas, quizá podría tener la ligera idea de que era lo que le sucedía a Rukia lanzando un suspiro cansado se puso de pie y de inmediato se quitó la camisa sin mangas que llevaba.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- la cara de horror de Ichigo hizo reír a su amigo.

-Cállate- ordeno- No es lo que piensas cabeza de zanahoria- el pelinaranja que se había puesto de pie, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y sin entender que era lo que quería lograr- Quiero mostrarte algo.

Ichigo dejo ver su asombro cuando su amigo se volteó, antes de que todos los tatuajes terminaran, el alto pelirrojo tenía una cicatriz, ya no tenía los bordes gruesos pero aún era visible. Renji se puso de nuevo la camisa y girándose miro a Ichigo con la misma mirada nostálgica que a veces tenia Rukia.

-Tu sabes que Rukia, Hisana y yo vivimos en el Inuzuri cuando éramos niños- el joven asintió despacio- No es fácil vivir en un estado pobre menos siendo un niño, los adultos solían aprovecharse de eso te ofrecían comida y un lugar donde pasar la noche- se recargo en un árbol y su mirada se enfocó en ningún lado- Una de esas personas, una mujer nos engañó a los tres, nos prometió comida y una casa pero ella solo nos obligó a trabajar- trago visiblemente y miro a su amigo- Ella nos marcó, como animales decía que éramos de su propiedad… a Rukia no le gusta hablar de eso y la verdad es que no la culpo- sonrió sin ganas.

El joven de cabello naranja sentía dolor en la garganta producto de imaginarse a la morena viviendo esas cosas -¿Quién era esa persona?- pregunto con la mandíbula tensa y su semblante sombrío.

Renji le dio una palmada en el hombro- Bambietta Basterbine, la arrestaron hace varios años, luego Hisana consiguió un trabajo y nos dejó a Rukia y a mí en un orfanato, el resto ya lo sabes- le dijo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro- Hisana conoció a Byakuya y luego los Kuchiki adoptaron a Rukia.

El pelinaranja negó en silencio- Puede que ella no te contara sobre eso pero estoy seguro de que está enamorada de ti- aseguro el joven tatuado.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- cuestiono con su semblante más relajado.

-Desde que Rukia te conoció su vida cambio, ella parece haber obtenido eso que ella estaba buscando- sonrió con más ganas- Jamás había visto su rostro lleno de tanta felicidad como cuando habla de ti.

Ichigo sonrió al darse cuenta de lo ciertas que eran esas palabras y no solo Rukia encontró lo que estaba buscando, todo lo que el necesitaba lo había encontrado en la pequeña morena, era más que una pareja… ella era su cómplice y su compañera.

Se despidió con un gesto de su amigo y su familia. Renji solo negó en silencio con un gesto bonachón en rostro.

La atlética pelinegra se recargo en él- ¿Tuviste una plática productiva?- cuestionó y lo vio de reojo, el solo la volteo a ver y la beso en los labios.

-¡Papá!- grito una pequeña niña de unos ocho años- ¿Puedes arreglar mi cabello?- la pregunta hizo sonreír a los adultos y en segundo el cabello de la niña estaba como siempre.

-O-

Había salido de la cama no porque quisiera o tuviera ganas, su estómago le recordó que necesitaba alimento así que salió y se preparó una sopa instantánea.

Rukia miraba la televisión con un gesto cansado, había apagado el teléfono hasta hace poco, cuando Renji le había marcado se rio sin ganas al recordar la plática que corto abruptamente con su amigo de la infancia.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que gruñera pues la verdad era que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, se levantó aun portando la delgada pijama de One piece y abrió sin siquiera preguntar quién era.

Sus ojos se abrieron y su pequeña boca se abrió- Ichigo…- murmuro, no pensó que fuera a buscarla no después de estar ignorando sus llamadas todo el día, inconscientemente se alejó haciendo el gesto para dejarlo pasar -¿Qué estas hac…?- sus palabras murieron en su boca pues el pelinaranja se abalanzó sobre ella capturando sus labios.

Ichigo la sujeto por la espalda baja y su otra mano la tomo por su cabello, se perdió probando esos labios tan conocidos para él y cuando sintió las pequeñas manos tomarlo por el cuello profundizo ese beso, estuvieron así hasta que sus labios comenzaron a doler.

Jadeantes se separaron y el joven sonrió al ver a su novia con los ojos cerrados todavía, la abrazo contra su pecho y enterró su nariz en su cabello.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Ichigo?- pregunto con un pequeño nudo en la garganta haciendo sonreír al muchacho.

-Vine a ver a mi novia- la abrazo más fuerte cuando vio que ella no lo entendía –Hable con Renji- las palabras hicieron que ella se soltara de su abrazo y lo viera a los ojos incrédula y tontamente asustada, él le paso el pulgar por la tersa mejilla al notarla triste.

Hablar sobre el pasado era algo que Rukia no toleraba por eso se maravilló al saberse escuchada y entendida, al final ambos terminaron en la cama de la pelinegra ella dándole la espalda y el abrazándola por la cintura.

-Lamento tanto no habértelo contado pero era muy difícil para mí, aun cuando ya paso mucho tiempo duele- su voz era apenas un susurro pero él lograba escucharla y le acaricio un brazo con dulzura para después hacer que ella se girara.

-No voy a irme a ningún lado, te amo y te amare no importa lo que pase- había estado molesto y no necesariamente con ella, más bien con aquella mujer que significo tanto en su vida, ambos se besaron levemente cuando Ichigo hizo una petición poco ortodoxa- ¿Puedo verla?...

La pelinegra estaba más relajada luego de las palabras compartidas con su novio, se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda y se quitó la delgada camisa. Ahí en la espalda baja se podía apreciar la cicatriz, siendo una marca que desencajaba con la tersa piel. El pelinaranja se sentó detrás suyo y con cuidado la delineo usando la yema de sus dedos, ella se tensó pero termino por relajarse cuando él le paso un brazo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.

-Eres tan hermosa…- susurro con los labios pegados a la piel del hombro.

Ella solo sonrió con emoción y los ojos ligeramente cristalizados, se giró dejando que la camisa cayera lejos, ambos estuvieron frente a frente y el joven tuvo que tragar visiblemente al ver la visión de su novia desnuda de la cintura para arriba, se vieron a los ojos y ella sintió un calor muy especial recorrerle el pecho cuando lo vio, sus ojos avellanas le pedían permiso para actuar como hasta el momento no lo había hecho así que fue ella la que busco esos labios primero.

Tras unos segundos la ropa de ambos comenzó a estorbar incluso el delgado pantalón de pijama empezaba a quemarle a la morena, ambos se dedicaban a acariciar y a observar toda la piel que descubrían, estando ahora tumbados en la cama el sobre ella Ichigo se retiró unos centímetros apoyándose en sus manos y una especie de gruñido salió de sus labios al ver a Rukia totalmente desnuda, eso solo hizo que la erección del joven se volviera insoportable y que esta se rozara peligrosamente con el muslo de su novia que jadeo al sentirlo.

Tras compartir un tierno beso, Ichigo acaricio con suma devoción la suave piel de sus piernas y en el acto besaba y recorría con su lengua el cuello de su joven novia sintiendo como ella se estremecía por sus caricias, Rukia por su parte acariciaba su espalda con ansiedad sintiendo solamente una tensa musculatura, ligeros gemidos salían de sus labios cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban entre sí.

Ichigo hizo un lento recorrido hacia el pecho de la chica, primero se dedicó a observar sus perfectos senos… eran redondos y el rosado pezón hacia un contraste con su blanquecina piel, la hermosa vista fue algo que el pelinaranja califico como sublime y se perdió momentáneamente en ese lugar arrancándole varios gemidos a la chica al acariciar dicha zona con sus labios y húmeda lengua… besando, lamiendo y succionando los preciosos valles de su novia.

Rukia sintió como la furtiva mano de su novio se coló entre sus piernas, las sensaciones antes experimentadas habían bastado para hacerla enloquecer, el acaricio su punto más sensible y para la pelinegra eso fue suficiente para hacerla gritar; segundos después siendo cuidadoso el invadió su cuerpo y ambos gimieron cuando sus cuerpos se volvieron uno.

Para ella resultaba algo incómodo y un poco doloroso, era la primera vez que hacia eso, pero ayudo el hecho de que Ichigo se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y el entendió que ella estaba lista cuando enredo una de sus torneadas piernas en la cadera masculina. El suave movimiento provocado por Ichigo los movió a ambos rítmicamente, rozando sus cuerpos que estaban ligeramente perlados por el sudor.

-Te amo Rukia…- lo escucho jadear en su oído –Te amo tanto...- volvió a repetir esta vez viendo esos enormes ojos violetas, su mano izquierda sujeto fuertemente la derecha de Rukia y sus palabras así como su profunda mirada hicieron que el corazón de la morena latiera desbocado.

-Yo también te amo Ichigo- diminutas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando ambos se fundieron en un pasional beso, eso hizo que los movimientos de él se volvieran más rítmicos y necesitados.

Tras varios minutos de llevar acabo ese delicioso vaivén y pronunciándose palabras dulces Ichigo llevo a Rukia al cielo a la vez que dejaba escapar un ronco gemido mientras vaciaba su masculina esencia en ella, se quedó un momento dentro de su amante compartiendo ligeros besos y entre promesas y ligeros suspiros ambos pasaron el resto del día en el apartamento de la joven.

-O-

14/ Febrero/ 2017 09:13 am…

-Eres una tonta enana- su voz se oía divertida mientras veía a su novia que seguía desnuda buscar un regalo dentro de su armario- Mira que perder mi regalo.

-¡Cállate!, ¡es tu culpa!- lo señalo con un dedo- Si no te hubieras molestado conmigo no lo habría arrojado al armario.

Ichigo solo se rio, él se encontraba en iguales condiciones y tenía las sabanas cubriendo medio cuerpo, finalmente ella encontró el regalo y sentándose encima de él lo entrego.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto mientras desenvolvía el papel, se quedó en silencio escasos segundos viendo la foto de su madre y él de niño, la miro preguntando de donde la había sacado, pues su madre había fallecido en un incendio llevándose con ella algunas fotografías.

Ella tan solo le explico que Isshin se la había dado y ella se encargó de enmárcala- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto suavemente.

-Me encanta...- murmuro viendo la foto.

Ella sonrió y luego extendió su mano- ¿Y mi regalo?.

Ichigo se puso de pie y camino hasta sus pantalones que estaban tirados en el umbral de la puerta sacando de esa manera una pequeña caja de terciopelo ante la mirada atónita de su novia. Él le pidió que se acostara nuevamente y el volvió a acariciarla mientras le daba la pequeña cajita.

-Sé que no llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero quiero que tú seas lo primero que vea al despertarme y lo último que vea cuando me voy a dormir, no puedo soportar la idea de estar lejos de ti- ella había estado observando la caja con un gesto de asombro, Ichigo sonrió y abrió el pequeño contenedor mostrando un sencillo pero hermoso anillo de compromiso- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.

-¡Sí, sí quiero!- murmuro con la voz contenida, ninguno tenía consideración de que ambos seguían desnudos o que el pelinaranja iba tarde a su guardia matutina, estaban ellos dos solos compartiendo el mejor momento de sus vidas, el joven volvió a posarse sobre ella y beso su cuello con hambre, amaba tanto a esa mujer y amaba el sabor de su piel.

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

 **Espero les gustara, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero que les guste mucho :))**

 _ **Noctelocusta650**_


End file.
